White Knight
by TheAllisons
Summary: Cara was an assassin, working for King Joffrey. After he dies she is dismissed, she lives in the streets, robbing wealthy merchants and nobles. After she gets in a fight with the son of an influential Duke's son, she gets caught and sent to train the new recruits of the Knight's watch as penance, there she meets the recently resurrected and very depressed Jon Snow. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

The cart smelt like rotten meat, that was the first thing she noticed. It was a cloying, sickly smell that filled her lungs and nostrils, making her want to dry retch. It was hard to think of anything else, Cara fought the urge to cover her nose.

The sky was grey, the night had left a fine mist that twisted around the trees and hung in the air. Cara had hardly slept the night before, she was certain that she had never been so cold, the thin threadbare blanket the men had given her made little difference, all night she had been wracking with cold, her hands were numb and sore in the morning and the haze of sleep clouded her senses. She hated that she had to travel like this, surely she was a little more valuable to the night's watch?

The new recruits got better treatment, but then again they wouldn't be inclined to treat her with much respect, she was a woman travelling to the Night's watch, the very idea would be enough to earn her this poor treatment. A knife-like smile spread across Cara's face, it wouldn't be hard to earn a little respect, it was easy for people to misjudge her, and it was just as easy for her to skin them alive. She flexed her cold fingers and pulled out her small dagger and the small carving of a deer she had stowed away in the folds of her cloak. With a swift motion she began to whittle the extra wood away. It was probably not the most sensible idea, right now it was better that they thought she was nothing, it was easier if they disrespected her. Soon her journey would be over and she would never have to see the twisted faces of these low-lifes again. The Night's watch was the last place she wanted to be, but it was this or jail.

"My lady." The timid voice of her squire Henry broke her concentration.

"What is it?"

"You can just see the wall from here. we should arrive before dark."

Cara nodded. "Thank you, Henry."

He smiled awkwardly and sat back down.

Cara pulled her cloak tighter, not long. She only had to spend three weeks at Castle Black, three weeks and she would be free. There was a part of her that wanted to jump off the cart and run, she knew what type of men she would be training, and she wasn't looking forward to it, but running wasn't an option. Cara's knife slipped suddenly, instead of cutting into her wooden creation it sliced into the side of her hand. Cara grunted, dropping the knife and turning to examine the wound, it was shallow, but painful. Her knife had been blunt and her hands had been numb, it wasn't a good time to try and carve.

Henry eyed her wound with a startled look. "Do you need help, my lady?"

She shook her head. "No, it's only a shallow wound."

Cara dug around in her saddle bag, she found a small greying sqaure of linen, she had a few stuffed into her bag for emergencies. She tore a strip of and wrapped it tightly around her hand, the blood soaked through almost instantly. Cara crossed her arms under her cloak, ignoring the stinging pain emanating from her right hand.

* * *

"Welcome to castle black." A tallish man with a brown pony tail and high cheekbones wandered across the muddy yard. He looked about twenty or twenty five, Cara's age. "You must be Lady Cara," He swiftly grabbed her injured hand, attempting to place a kiss on it. "I am Aaron."

Cara scowled and yanked it away almost instantly. "Just Cara, thank you."

"As you wish, Lady."

She gave him a dark look, but he only laughed.

"We'd better report to the lord commander... _Cara._ " He put particular emphasis on her name, flashing her a grin.

"Of course. Is there somewhere my squire can take our supplies?"

Aaron looked confused for a second then his eyes slid to Henry, who was lingering behing Cara. "Of course," He turned to a round faced young man who was obviously listening to their conversation while pretending to sharpen a sword. Cara smirked, he clearly didn't know how to.

"Sam." Aaron placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, can you show this young man where to go?"

Sam nodded and put down the sword.

Henry looked awkward until Sam beckoned for him to follow.

"I will show you your room after we have seen the Lord Commander."

Cara nodded, curiosity biting at her. The current Lord Commander was the Stark bastard, Jon Snow. She was intrigued to meet him.

* * *

"Three weeks." Jon Snow stated. "You have three weeks to shows these men how to fight, you don't need to teach them anything amaing. Just show them the basics."

Cara nodded. "Of course Lord Commander."

Jon Snow looked tired, he had deep purple shadows under his eyes and his skin was milky pale. He wasn't well. Cara also noted he had a fair amount of bruises and scratches on his face, obviously he had been in a fight quite recently and not recovered.

"You can go now." He looked up from his scrawled letter, frowning slightly.

Cara instantly realised she had been gaping at him, the first signs of heat began to crawl up her face as she dissapeared out the doorway.

Aaron fell into step behind her, chuckling quietly. "I don't blame you, he is quite the sight right now."

Cara gritted her teeth but didn't answer.

They wandered down some stairs and through a rather damp kitchen area, then Aaron stopped in front of a closed door. "Here we are." He swung the door open. "Make yourself at home."

Cara took in the small room, there was a pallet in the corner, already made with thick patchy blankets. In the corner there was a small desk with a candle and some writing supplies. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, lady, and one more thing, don't judge Jon Snow too quickly, he's been through a lot." Aaron looked grim. "And I think you might benefit from his friendship." He dissapeared before she could ask any more questions.

Cara sighed and wandered into her room. What had she gotten herself into?


	2. Chapter 2

**One Month Earlier.**

Joffrey smirked, "Does that bother you, my lady? Are you afraid to kill her?"

Cara gritted her teeth. "Your highness, I am not bothered by your request."

"Then why are you standing in my throne room with that look on your face?" He raised a brow. "Come on, out with it woman!"

"It is nothing your highness." Cara cursed herself for even considering talking to the king, she would just have to continue to watch as Joffrey's commander murdered and raped without reason, Joffrey didn't care if his soldiers commited the same crimes that they hung lesser men for, he didn't care.

Cara scowled. It wasn't her place to question Joffrey's rule.

Cara adjusted the dagger slipped into her sleeve, her body was heavy with various weapons. None of which were very comfortable jammed against her body, or squeezed into her shoes. She tightened her cloak and strutted through the gates of the Red Keep, it was better outside the castle. She breathed in the air, the smells of dirt, rotting flesh and blood were mingled with more pleasant smells like baked bread, slightly exotic perfumes and the warm smell of rain hitting hot stones, this was where she belonged. Nobody spared her more than a glance as she strutted through the street, some gave her weary glances, eyeing her attire, but others were too busy to even notice as she weaved through the endless crowd of bodies.

The city was getting darker, and Cara could see the change, whores began to emerge, parading around, attracting customers. Most people with a shred of decency or self respect dissapeared, quickly evading the swarm of lowlives and pickpockets. Though Cara could see some nobles were discreetly wandering into not so flash looking pleasure houses, hoping nobody would notice them.

She tried her best to look non-threatening as she pushed her way into a whore-house that smelt of incense and sweat. Some men were drunk and shouted things at her, surprisingly none of them attempted to touch her, she was glad, if they had tried she would be resisting the urge to chop their hands off.

"Give him the best treatment." A purr of a voice reached Cara's ears and she instantly turned her back to the woman.

"We won't dissapoint you my lord." The owner of the whore-house, Madam Clarice, was smiling and digging her talons into the seemingly rich customer, she wanted money, she wanted him to ask for the best and then empty his wallet into her greedy waiting hands. Not that it mattered, that wasn't Clarice's problem. Clarice's problem was that word had reached the King of her loyalties, word had reached the king that she had been passing information to Stannis Baratheon, everytime one of the king's men sought pleasure Clarice would do her very best to extract information from them, and it worked most of the time, Joffrey's men weren't extremely bright.

"Just give me her, I don't care how much she costs." Cara heard the man say, his voice filled with raw desire.

"Of course." Clarice said.

She had won, Cara could hear the slight hint of pride in Clarice's voice, another small victory, another rich man reeled in because of her beautiful workers, everything was seemingly perfect in her world.

Cara felt an icy smile spread across her face. Not for long.

Clarice loved to be admired, she loved to walk through the crowd of people and have all eyes turn to her, to be fair she was an extremely stunning woman, but her behaviour made it hard for Cara to get her alone. Everywhere she went it seemed their were at least three people following close behind, sapping up her every word, laughing too much at a joke she made, they were begging for her to accept them, it made Cara sick.

"Lady looks hungry for some entertainment."

Cara slowly turned around, her face an impassive mask. "What?"

There was a man, probably mid forties, not incredibly bad looking but her was drunk. She instantly looked him up and down, he could be a foot taller than her and he was carrying a weapon, but she could see he wasn't very fit, he looked like a man who indulged in activities that brought him pleasure more than anything else, he looked like he drank a lot of wine and spent too much time inside. She would give him a chance to walk away unscathed, he was pretty much harmless.

"You look like you need some company."

She smiled. "Ah, no."

"Ya sure?" He swayed.

Cara nodded, keeping her smile in place. "Yes."

He looked almost like he was going to give up, then he leaned forwards and crushed his face against hers. Cara froze for a second, then she snarled and pushed his unshaven face away from hers, kneeing his crotch in the process. "No means no, _sir_."

The man fell to his knees, groaning and clutching his crotch. " _Bitch_ , how dare you?"

She was about to answer him with a scathing response, then she scanned the room. Clarice was nowhere to be seen. Damn! She had let herself get distracted. Stupid, stupid.

There were stairs, stairs leading up to Clarice's quarters, Cara hoped.

She left the man on the floor, ignoring everybody as she subtly slipped away, darting up the stairs before anyone could notice her.

It didn't take long, all Cara did was look for the most expensive looking room. She was right, Clarice had went up here. Her strong perfume was everywhere, the sickly cloying scent filled her nostrils.

The woman's room was surprisingly, quite plain. Cara would have expected she would adorn it with fine silks and fancy embroidered pillows, but no. The woman had a large bed, made up with ivory covers, her curtains were dark green and drawn across the windows.

"It's about time." Clarice was leaning against her bedpost, casually, without a hint of fear.

"What do you mean?"

She laughed, a lilting beautiful sound. "You have come to kill me, I must say I expected you to try a long time ago."

Cara didn't answer for a moment. "You have betrayed your country."

"Have I dear? Have I really?" She wandered closer to Cara. "I think my country has betrayed me. I think the _King_ has betrayed me."

Cara ignored her, feeling for the knife in her sleeve.

"How can you follow them? How can you watch Joffrey destroy everything we stand for? He is no king of mine." She spat.

Cara bounced across the room, swiftly twisting Clarice's arm behind her back and holding the knife to her throat. "It's over Clarice."

She laughed again, it sent a strange chill down Cara's spine. "It doesn't end with me, dear."

Cara pressed the knife harder against her throat.

"You're better than this." The woman whispered, then closed her eyes.

"No." Cara drew the knife across her throat. "I'm not."

* * *

Cara's room was freezing, well the whole bloody castle was freezing, but she felt like her room was more so. The floor was cold, the walls were cold and the bed was cold, she already felt an intense hate for the castle. She was lying flat on her back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Gods, wasn't there work to be done?

"My lady?" A quiet knock on her door.

"Yes?"

"It's me, Henry." He cleared his throat. "We have been told to gather for lunch."

Cara sat up sharply and opened her door. "Okay, show me where to go."

He laughed, "Yes, my lady."

Their dining hall was packed, men sqaushed together on thin wooden benches gave her snide looks as she passed by, above all the men on the next level sat the lord commander, a red headed woman sat beside him, like Jon Snow, she looked incredibly tired and injured. Cara tried not to stare this time.

"As probably most of you know by now," Jon stood up. "Lady Cara here, will be training the new recruits, she will stay with us for the next three weeks."

An instant chorus of grumbling, complaining and insults erupted throughout the room.

"Silence, yes she is a woman. No, that doesn't mean she isn't qaulified to train them. I will moniter the training and make sure it is done correctly. You will have no cause for worry."

The men continued to grumble and mutter to each other, but none of them tried to argue with Jon.

"This is going to be entertaining." Aaron sat down beside her and Henry with his plate of lunch.

"Is it now?" She raised a brow.

"Of course, we have never had a woman trainer here."

She didn't answer, her belly was grumbling for food, but the array of greyish lumps on her plate didn't look the least bit appetizing.

"You will have to learn to like it." Aaron smiled grimly. "It's the only way."

Cara scowled at the food then stabbed something with her fork and jammed it in her mouth, she began to chew, her brain told her to spit it out, she wanted to spit it out and wash the taste from her mouth, but if she wanted anyone to respect her here then she would need to fit in, fit in and not act like a weak stomached woman.

"There you go."

Cara ate a few more pieces of the food, she couldn't stomach all of it.

"By the way, the Commander wants you to start the training right after lunch."

"Right after?"

"Yes." Said Aaron. "Three weeks is not a lot of time, and they have had little to no training."

"Right."

"Be careful with them," Aaron looked serious now. "They aren't soldiers, they aren't men with honour and they I'm afraid they won't respect you very much."

"Then I will have to make them." Cara smirked, all the while her stomach was churning and her head spinning.


	3. Chapter 3

Cara swung her sword, gripping it tightly in the cold air, her knuckles were painful and blue.

The boy ducked, his pale hair falling in his eyes, then moments later he was on his back in the mud.

Cara frowned. "Get up."

He scrambled to her feet just as Cara swung her sword again, he just managed to stay on his feet, but his eyes were wild and his stance was horrible, one hit and he would be down again. A sense of hopelessness filled Cara. How could she train them to at least an acceptable level in two weeks? The whole idea seemed insane. "Again." She tossed her sword from hand to hand, mantaining her stance. The sandy haired boy ran at her, she sidestepped and then delivered a blow to his shoulder, once again he was in the dirt.

She knelt down beside him and whispered. "You need to try harder, boy." She leaned closer. "You need to listen to every word I say and you need to suceed." If he didn't learn how to fight he would be nothing in the Night's watch.

She was surprised when he wordlessly got to his feet, the determination in his eyes was clear, he had listened to what she said. He was holding his sword so tightly in front of him that his arms were shaking, actually his whole body was shaking, Cara eyed him and smirked. "Better."

This time he stayed on his feet and blocked two of Cara's blows. He way trying, he was doing his best. Which was far better than nothing.

She went through five of the recruits, teaching each of them the same few moves, by the end she was wishing the sandy haired boy back. He was better than the others, at least he put thought into his movements, the others seemed to not actually care if she knocked them to the ground. When she realised she had an audience it made it even harder to train the recruits, they were all extremely self aware, scared that they were being judged by the audience of Jon Snow, Aaron, and a few other men who Cara hadn't met.

After slipping and landing in the mud herself she decided enough was enough, Cara ignored the stares of shock as she stalked out of the yard, she had been training them for a good three hours, it was time for a bath. She sauntered through the hall, scowling at anyone who dared meet her eye, but before she got to her room she heard footsteps behind her. Damn. She scowled more deeply and slowly turned around. It was Aaron. "What?" She hissed.

"Ooh fangs away. I don't bite." He laughed and leaned against wall, eyeing her curiously.

"What do you want?"

"Do I have to want something other than your...charming company?"

"Don't patronize me." She snarled.

"Sorry, sorry. Just wanted to say, good work today, I'm sure they will all look back at their bruises and remember to listen to you."

Cara narrowed her eyes. "And I suppose you could do better? What are you here anyway? The commander's personal maid?"

Aaron's smile only grew. "Very funny. I don't think my role here is relavent, and yes I do believe I can do better. You are far too angry."

"Am I?" Her eyes glinted in the low light. "You think you're funny behaving like this?"

"Oh yes." He smirked.

Oh, she could make him suffer, she could make him suffer so easily. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that and walk away?"

He just laughed.

She glared at him for a second, the clamped her hand around his throat and pushed him against the wall. "Watch your step."

He raised a brow, then he grabbed her free arm and suddenly she was the one squished against the wall. "Oh really?"

She shook him off and pushed him away from her. "What's this all about? Do you have a problem with how I am training the recruits?"

"I just wanted to show you that anger is not the answer, it will leave you with your defences down. Just take things slowly and don't be too hard on them, some of them are only twelve or thirteen." He turned to leave. "And by the way, I am the Lord Commander's second."

Cara scowled at his back as casually disappeared down the hall. What a way to prove a point. Cara was fuming, even more so because he had gotten the better of her.

* * *

Cara's foul mood had somewhat simmered after her long bath, but she still didn't feel like talking to anybody. She didn't go to dinner when Henry came to her door, when she was working for Joffrey she became accustomed with eating only one meal, she only usually ate dinner if there was some sort of celebration. Also the food the Night's Watch was serving only gave her more reason to stay away, to be frank it was disgusting.

Her small dark room quickly grew boring, she slipped through her door and down the hall. She had thought the day was cold, gods, the night was as cold as death, strangely she didn't care. She would rather be outside, it was what she was used to. Loud noises erupted from the dining hall, argumentative voices, laughing, crashing and thumping. Cara thanked herself again for not going to dinner.

Ice crunched under her boots, the whole ground that had been muddy throughout the day was now covered with a thick blanket of sparkling white snow. The sky was clear and sprinkled with stars. She took a deep breath, letting the icy air fill her lungs.

She wandered around a bit in the yard, letting the icy quiet surround her, then she found stairs, stairs that led to the watchtower atop the wall. Her curiosity instantly got the better of her and she was climbing the stairs. The view would be spectacular from up there. The stairs took far longer than she had imagined to climb, and as she grew higher she began to realise that it was possibly not her smartest idea. She was only wearing a thin cloak, and the cold was beggining to seep into her bones. As she had imagined, the view from the top was stunning, and incredibly high, she hadn't realised how far she had gone climbing the stairs, it was a little unnerving to look down at the tiny trees below.

A cough beside her.

Cara squeaked and almost jumped out of her skin, there was somone beside her. She frowned, the man appeared to be shaking, odd, she would think they were all used to the cold by now.

Jon Snow turned around, scowling, Cara thought she noticed him wipe his cheeks, though she could have been wrong. "What are you doing up here?"

Cara took a few steps back. "I uh..I.."

He spoke slowly, giving each word a cold emphasis. "You weren't given permission to come up _here_."

"I'm sorry, I didn't think."

Jon hissed. "Think before you act. It's not safe up here."

"Is it safe anywhere in this castle?"

"No." He paused. "But you are from King's Landing, firstly you could freeze to death coming up here dressed like _that_." He gestured to her thin cloak and riding boots.

Cara clenched her teeth attempting to conceal the wracking shivers going through her body.

"And secondly you shouldn't leave the safety of your chambers, up here nobody will here you scream-"

"I can look-"

He grabbed her arm suddenly, gripping it painfully and pushing her closer to the edge. "Yes you _can_ look after yourself, I realise that." His lips flattened into a thin line. "But one push and you will be falling to the ground, dead in seconds."

She cried and yanked her arm away. "Ow, you're hurting me."

He didn't meet her eyes. "Don't get reckless. You know how to fight, but you don't know the Knight's Watch."

Cara scowled at him then scurried down the stairs, her heart pounding. Why did she get the feeling she had invaded his privacy? When she got to her room she almost slammed the door, then disappeared into her bed, trying to supress feelings of guilt and shame, mostly shame.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and following! It means the absolute world to me. Please review if you have a moment, it honestly fuels me to write the next chap quicker. Also btw this story won't follow all of the events of the series, it will diverge to add room for my character, I will also be adding other characters of my own. I hope I did Jon Snow and the others justice. Though I can't imagine to be writing anything to compare to the real thing..:O Haha anyway please review and let me know what you thought. Thankkss XX :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_"Wake up."_

Cara groaned, rolling over.

 _"Wake up!"_

Then there was a loud thump, everything went cold. Had she rolled off the bed? She frowned, cracking an eye open. No. She hadn't.

"Come little lady, the Lord Commander wants to see you."

"What!" She hissed. "It's the middle of the bloody night!"

The man wandered a little closer to her, she could just make out his features, he wasn't familiar. "Please, he said it's urgent."

"Did you pull my blankets off?" It was more of a warning than a question.

"Sorry, you weren't waking up...I didn't mean to make you fall off."

She growled quietly, pushing herself to her feet, gods the floor was cold. She flung her coat on and slipped on her boots. "Where is he?"

"Just out in the yard."

She rubbed her eyes, a sleepy haze still surrounded her, she hated it. The moon was bright outside, the silvery light was almost blinding. Cara squinted, she hated not being alert.

 _"Where is he?"_ Cara clenched her teeth, it was freezing.

"Just over here."

Cara felt every muscle in her body tense, there were at least four figures standing in the snow, but none of them were the commander. She didn't say a word, instead she silently reached for the dagger strapped to her calf.

The men were now wandering towards her, she tried to look unnassuming and distant. It would be easier if that way. "What is wrong?" Her voice was clear in the sharp night air.

A chorus of obnoxious laughing. One of the men stepped closer to her, then began in a sarcastic tone, "We're under orders not to touch you. Commander says you are the same as us, and we gotta respect that." He spat into the snow. "You are a woman." He laughed. "I have a bet you see, a bet that I can beat you in a fight."

"That's bullshit." Cara spat. "You're drunk, now kindly let me get back to sleep or I will be telling the commander about this."

"Ooh." The man at the front teased. His friends quickly followed suit, laughing drunkenly.

"Fight me, girl."He pulled out a shortsword, swaying in the process.

"Are you going to give me a weapon?" She lifted her dagger. "It will hardly be a fair fight."

One of the man's friend's tossed a similiar looking sword into the snow.

Cara gently picked it up. "Wouldn't you rather wait until you're sober? or would you like me to get drunk so we're even?"

The man swung his sword at her shoulder before she could say another word.

She darted out of the way, quickly blocking his next clumsy blow.

The men laughed loudly. She heard one of them shout. "Just stick the bitch."

She felt a sense of sick glee when she thought of the trouble these men would get in.

Cara could tell the man was a good fighter, not as good as her, but good. The drink, however, made him seem like a twelve year old who had picked up his sword for the first time. It was too easy, his blows were predictable.

The man struck at her stomach, she took a step back. Her boot slipped in the snow, then she was on her back.

She panicked and scrambled backwards, trying to get back on her feet.

The man's boot was suddenly on her chest. He pushed down hard, painfully hard. "Not so cocky now." He leaned closer to her. "I could kill you right now."

Cara spat directly in his eye, they sharply kneed him in the crotch. "Oh yeah?"

The man hissed, and jumped to his feet. "I'm going to kill you." He beckoned to one of his friends, they seemed to have forgotten about the apparent bet, their only concern now was beating her, then killing her, god knows what else. Cara wouold never let them get that far.

An arm encircled her throat, then there were men all around her, she felt somone lift her arms above her head, a knife was pressed against her throat. The man began yanking at her clothes, she felt one of her boots slip off. She felt a lump rise in her throat, she was going to scream, just as she opened her mouth the man clamped a hand over it. Cara kicked him hard, she thrashed, it made no difference.

Then there was a loud and sickening crunch, the man on top of her crumpled, she gasped, her breath escaping her. Then he was yanked off her.

Jon Snow stood in his place. "What the HELL is going on?"

The men around her quickly dispersed, her main attacker was unconcious.

Cara scrambled to her feet, straightening her coat and quickly slipping her boot back on. "They are all drunk, commander." She honestly didn't know why she was defending them.

"That's not an excuse." He growled at them. Then he frowned. "Why are you out here?"

Cara met his eye, "A man came into my room, woke me and said you wanted to see me."

A shadow passed across Jon's pale features. "Which man?"

Cara didn't answer for a second. Then she saw him, standing in the shadows, not looking the slightest bit guilty, maybe he thought because he didn't attack her then he wouldn't get the blame? Cara only nodded in his direction.

Jon stormed towards him, the man's demeanour almost instantly changed. "It wasn't my idea, I swear."

Jon didn't say a word, he was shaking slightly, she assumed from anger rather than the cold. Jon smashed his fist into the man's face and before the man could react he threw him to the ground and straddled his stomach. The he was throwing punch after punch, the man's face was covered in blood. Cara heard the man's cries of pain turn to grunts, but Jon didn't stop, he smashed at the man's face, each punch only seemed to make him angrier.

Cara dropped her knife and ran towards him. "Stop. That's enough."

Jon looked up at her his face was sprayed with the other man's blood and his eyes were ablaze. "Is it?"

She touched his shoulder. "Yes."

"They would've killed you."

Cara didn't answer, but Jon got the message. He left the man in the snow and stalked over to the others. "Deal with those two." He beckoned to the other unconcious man. "And I will deal with you lot tommorow."

The men wordlessly followed Jon's order.

"And you," he pointed at Cara, "are coming with me."

She sighed quietly and followed him. She had quickly learned to despise this place.

Jon led her to his study, Cara scowled at the slight pink glow in the sky. It was already morning.

She closed his heavy door. "What is it?"

A long pause. He didn't look at her. "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not your fault, anyway it's not like I expected a league of gentlemen, I knew something like this would happen...eventually."

"So you will stay?"

Cara scoffed. "I'm not some weak little girl, of course I will stay. I'm not afraid of them."

"You looked pretty afraid from where I was standing."

"I'm sure you would be too if half a dozen men had you pinned down with a knife to your throat." She raised a brow. "Anyway, I don't suppose such a thing will be happening again soon."

A little colour rose to his cheeks. He cleared his throat. "No I don't think it will, they will all be punished."

"Of course." Cara paused. "People make mistakes when they're that drunk, don't be too harsh on them."

"There's no other way. They have to learn." He growled. "Anyway I'm sure they knew exactly what they were doing. They just thought they could take advantage of the only woman here."

"What are you going to do to them?"

"That's no concern of yours."

"Fine."

Jon just stared at her for a long moment, he looked lost.

"What are you staring at?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't..."

"It's fine." She cut him off. "Is there anything else? I want to see if I can get a bit of sleep before dawn."

"Uh, yes. Just look after yourself in future."

She nodded, "You too. I don't think these men like either of us. It looks like we'll both have to sleep with one eye open."

His face drained of colour, he looked haunted for a moment. Then he seemed to regain himself. "Get some sleep, Cara."

She closed his door. A deep sadness filled her. Poor man.

 **Sorry for the lack of chapters for so long. I have been very sick. Please review, it really makes me happy.**

 **I Hope you guys like this chapter!**


End file.
